


you just have gorgeous everything

by retroelectric



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Footjob, M/M, Vault Hunter Rhys AU, girly boy rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroelectric/pseuds/retroelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys and Jack are smitten with each other even though they're just friends with benefits. Set in Vault Hunter mercenary Rhys and Jack AU for lynx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you just have gorgeous everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gibilynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibilynx/gifts).



> hit me up with porny prompts @ creamyrhys.tumblr.com  
> SORRY FOR NO BETA, I just wanted to crosspost this here bc my bg for my blog is very eye strain

Rhys certainly knew how to take care of himself. He had smooth and soft hands and legs that were hairless and Jack always called them girly, but he never once complained about it, especially when he had his mouth buried in the valley of his inner thighs, the stubble of his cheek rubbing and grazing Rhys’ delicate skin when Jack had his mouth on him…

 

It had been a long lazy warm day in between their mercenary jobs and Rhys and Jack had all the time in the world to themselves. More often than not, they planned to get things in the workshop done, to get their bootlegged Hyperion system working and back up again so they can program a rocket to fuck off to Eden-5 together—well, they had so many things planned out for their off days yet all they ended up doing was have sex everywhere.

 

It’s embarrassing how loud Rhys could be when he wanted to during sex, but it’s not like he can help it either, especially when Jack had been pounding him into the mattress furiously, the headboard thumping into the wall that their next door neighbour had to bang on the wall and yell ‘KEEP IT DOWN, COWBOY!’ and Jack just cursed ‘FUCK OFF!’ back to the rude neighbour (‘I’ll shoot them in the face the next time I see them!’) and Rhys dissolves into laughter and breathy moans and Jack kept thrusting into him harder as if with a continued petty vengeance.

 

They’re probably past their third? (Fourth? Fifth?) fuck this time and Rhys and Jack are both blown out of their minds how a simple agreement to just be friends with benefits could lead up to this…this whole entire thing where they just channelled their pent-up sexual frustrations into each other even as Jack had firmly stated that he was only into women.

 

Jack’s on top of Rhys, pressing kisses over his best friend’s neck, over his tattoos, mouthing lewd kisses over his puffy little nipples and stomach and over the V of his hips, his tongue tasting the tang of his sweat and come as he licks over the smooth skin of his inner thighs. Then he’s sucking kisses on his knees and calves and Rhys chuckles, and giggles, swatting Jack away saying, “That tickles!” and Jack looks up to see his gorgeous flushed happy face that Jack’s heart practically clenches for it, not actually admitting to himself what it is he’s actually feeling.

 

“Good, ‘coz I’m trying to distract myself from how goddamn gorgeous you are,” Jack laughs, jokes, but there’s of course some truth to what he’s trying to say.

 

His breathing gets a little more laboured especially when he starts mouthing kisses lower, over smooth, flawless creamy skin and kisses his ankles and toes and Jack suddenly balks and chokes when he notices teal nail polish on his freakin’ toes.

 

What a goddamn sissy boy.

 

“Is that—ACTUALLY nail polish? You friggin’ girl,” Jack laughs, completely amused.

 

It doesn’t stop him from now pressing kisses over those adorable, goddamn cute and girly toes and it makes Rhys curl his toes and continue to giggle—crying out, “HEY, I do what I like, okay?!”

 

“Yeah, yeah fine,” Jack responds, just as humoured, not that he’s complaining.

 

Rhys lifts his foot away from Jack’s mouth and presses them against his chest as if to keep him at bay, and makes Jack leer at him.

 

“’What are you doing with your face, man?!” Rhys laughs.

 

“I thought I was doing a very attractive thing with it,” Jack says, raising his eyebrows suggestively, before the both of them dissolve into fits of laughter.

 

Their laughter gradually dies away and Rhys just keeps on looking and smiling at Jack with his eyes all crinkled at the sides fondly at Jack, his foot moving downwards to Jack’s stomach, over the collection of bumpy scars there, and his foot ends up rubbing over his dick which makes Jack inhale sharply a breath that he didn’t know he’d been keeping.

 

“Don’t,” Jack tries to say, but it dissolves into a moan when Rhys bites his bottom lip and rubs the thick head of his unaroused dick with his big toe. He also feels it twitch and Rhys chuckles as if he finds it all so funny when he nudges against it again and again and Jack actually gets half-hard from the stimulation.

 

“You’re getting hard again, huh, you pervert?” Rhys teases, staring up at Jack as he makes a pained expression but he’s actually pressing forward against Rhys’ foot, his dick sliding wetly against him.

 

“Shut up, kid,” he half-groans, hands clutching at Rhys’ thighs.

 

“You act as if it’s the best thing ever,” Rhys coos, amused, moving his foot up and down his thick cock dexterously, “Getting my feet all over your dick. Look, you’re getting excited. Friggin’ perv.”

 

“Shut uuup, honestly—ah, god—don’t stop…” Jack looks all glassy-eyed with lust now especially when Rhys has got both his feet wrapped around his dick, pumping it luxuriously up and down and Jack can see the lewd picture Rhys makes.

 

He sees Rhys’ sore puffy hole still wet with his seed, sees Rhys’ naughty expression, feels his pretty feet—goddamn pretty feet with those girly painted toes, damn it, rubbing him up and down and he can’t help when his dick twitches to full hardness and he starts leaking precum.

 

Rhys laughs again, his voice sounding sweet and Jack can’t help but fall even more for it.

 

“That good, huh?” Rhys asks, voice content, lazily moving his cock in between his smooth, soft feet enough to get Jack to feel burning pleasure tickle down his spine.

 

Then Rhys does the thing where he rubs his big toe over the oversensitive tip of his dick and Jack almost loses it again.

 

“Mmm, yeah, fuck,” Jack curses, starting to really get into it and hump his hips forward into Rhys’ grasp.

 

“You’re such a weirdo,” Rhys snickers, even though his cheeks are still flushed red and he’s still giving him the goddamn footjob he wants.

 

“You just have these gorgeous feet,” Jack openly admits, and he grunts as he keeps moving forward, humping against him. “You just have gorgeous everything, you little piece of—mmngh. Just…freakin annoying, you know that?”

 

Rhys laughs again and it doesn’t take long for Jack to dribble come over his foot, and then buckle forward to give Rhys another heated kiss that slowly dissolves into nipping and sucking and breathing heavily against each other’s mouths, in that perfect, heady day they were having with each other.


End file.
